


Normal Day

by tayeah



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Matsuoka Rin's Birthday, Top Nitori Aiichirou, this is payback for all the angst in my other RinTori fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayeah/pseuds/tayeah
Summary: Spending time together like it's a normal day can turn out to be a great way of spending a birthday.





	Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> *walks in to Rin’s birthday party three months late with Starbucks in hand*
> 
> *also walks into RinToriWeek2017’s last day prompt a day late with Starbucks in hand*
> 
> Due to a tight schedule, I could only write one fic for the week, baww... And even this one was finished late. ;;; Anyway. The last day’s prompt was Fluff or Angst, and as I’ve already written a lot of RinTori angst (...and smut cough cough), fluff is the way to go.
> 
> Aaannnd apparently I’m unable to write about these two without making them go at it, so there’s some smut to go with it. Not very explicit smut, but still. I’ve always written top!Rin, but now new winds are blowing! Mama tayeah finally made a needy bottom out of her favorite grumpy shark baby. Woop woop. ♥

Aiichirou had no idea what to give Rin for his birthday.

The bar was set high. _His_ birthday had been perfect – everything he could wish for and everything he had never even imagined. Rin had told him to dress properly for a date. Then he had picked Aiichirou up wearing a black suit himself, looking so handsome Aiichirou thought it should be illegal. The fluttering it had caused in his stomach had been ridiculous considering how used he was to Rin by now.

They had done every cliché in the book. They had eaten a meal in a restaurant – not the fanciest one around, but still a lot more expensive than Aiichirou was used to. They had visited the aquarium, hand in hand, undressed suit jackets hanging on their forearms and with Rin’s tie casually loosened. They had gone home and Aiichirou had unwrapped a present in Rin’s room – a very Rin-like present, a t-shirt with a cool colorful shark print in the front – before getting to finally tug at Rin’s loose tie and make them both lose the rest of the clothes.

After spending a day like that with Rin, it took Aiichirou a long time to get his feet back to the ground. He only thought about Rin’s upcoming birthday briefly before he just pushed the problem into into the back of his mind. It was a whole month away. He would sure come up with something.

Two weeks later he still didn’t know what to get or do, and was starting to get slightly worried. He wandered in the city and stopped in front of almost every display window he came across. He didn’t know what he was looking for, but he knew nothing had fit by far.

A week before the deadline, Aiichirou called Rin’s friends and asked for advice. That was a terrible idea. Sure, Makoto’s ideas were cute, but they were also so sappy Rin would definitely hate them. Rei’s suggestions were too practical; they lacked emotion. Nagisa’s wild ideas were out of the question. Haru did not pick up his phone, which made Aiichirou pretty sure he had already heard about the problem from Makoto and refused to have anything to do with it.

On the last day of January, Aiichirou was already panicking.

On the first day of February, he just completely gave up.

”I’m sorry, senpai”, he blurted out as soon as Rin picked up the phone. ”I tried to come up with something nice, because you totally deserve it, but I just can’t figure out what to do. And now I have nothing – I’m so sorry!”

Rin downright laughed at him and told him to stop panicking. Then he told him to come over and stay the night. After arriving at the Matsuoka residence, Aiichirou tried to begin another flood of apologies, but Rin shut him up with kisses.

”You don’t have to do the same things I do”, Rin said. ”I took you on a date on your birthday because I like doing overly romantic shit like that.”  
”Doesn’t that mean you’d like romantic things on your birthday, too?” Aiichirou asked, pouting.  
”I like being with you”, Rin said, his arms around Aiichirou and his voice soft in the boy’s ears, ”anywhere. It’s not the place or clothes or food that makes things romantic. Just think of it as a normal day.”

As Rin fell asleep the next night, Aiichirou lay awake in his arms and pondered the boy’s words.

In the morning, he woke Rin up with sleepy kisses. Kisses on the mouth, on the cheek, on the neck, which make Rin snicker – he was ticklish on the right side of his neck, as Aiichirou was well aware of. He moved on to the left side, and Rin melt.

”Rules of this _normal day_ : we stay home and do the things you want to do”, Aiichirou announced as he pulled away. ”You choose the food, I cook. You choose the activity, I make it happen.” Aiichirou blushed slightly and said the rest very quickly: ”You choose if you want to have sex and I do what you want.”  
Rin grinned at him. ”Sounds good.”  
”So, what do we do first?” Aiichirou asked, tilting his head, a slightly mischievous smile on his lips. His fingers played on Rin’s bare chest.  
But unlike Aiichirou expected, Rin didn’t carry on with the cuddling; he just got up the bed. ”First thing we’re going to do is _not_ change into day clothes”, he said. ”I feel lazy.”

Aiichirou wondered if laziness was the only reason for the demand. He often slept with one of his overly big colorful t-shirts on, and things weren’t any different today. The hem reached down to his upper thighs, just covering his boxer legs. The loose shirt hung so loose on him that it often slipped down one of his shoulders. He knew Rin found it pleasing to the eye.

The deal was just as good for him, though. Rin wore loose pajama pants when he slept, but never a shirt.

Throughout the day, Aiichirou refused to let Rin participate in anything in the kitchen. The food he prepared might not have been as fancy as it would’ve been in a restaurant. He was not a terrific cook, but he knew what Rin liked and knew how to apply the exact right amount of spices to his food.

Aiichirou often felt Rin’s eyes on him, dragging up and down his legs, but he made no further moves. The younger boy began to wonder if Rin was playing with him.

Instead of leaving home to see a movie in a theater, they lay on the couch in a bundle of entangled limbs, watching Rin’s favorite movie they had both seen at least ten times already. Knowing the movie by heart from start to finish had its perks; it gave them a plenty of chances to immerse themselves into long make-out sessions. Although it could get troublesome, too. When Rin pulled off from a deep kiss for the third time ’to not miss out a particularly good scene’ right when Aiichirou started to feel hot and bothered by Rin’s tongue in his mouth and the gorgeous bare upper body under his hands, Aiichirou started to wonder if he was really just being teased on purpose.

The way Rin stretched his arms when the movie ended added into Aiichirou’s suspicion. His muscles were just so perfectly on display for that brief moment – it could not have been an accident.

To distract himself, Aiichirou decided that Rin absolutely had to have a birthday cake – nothing too sweet, as Rin didn’t like sweet things – and turned the kitchen into a danger zone of crumpled recipes, dust clouds of flour and frequent utterances of ’whoops’.

Rin sat on a kitchen counter the whole time, watching Aiichirou’s efforts and laughing his ass off. At least he did until he decided to dip his finger in the dough and push it into his mouth while maintaining an intense eye contact with Aiichirou.

Aiichirou took a shaky breath, eyes glued on Rin’s mouth, and gave a frustrated moan. ”Senpai, that’s unfair. You’ve teased me all day.”  
”Oh, but Ai, don’t you see?” Rin asked with a sugary voice. ”Anticipation makes it even better, doesn’t it? You’re restless because you know it’s going to happen.”

Rin got off the counter, walked to Aiichirou and leaned down to ghost his lips against the other’s.  
”But I say when it happens”, he purred.  
”Unfair. Unfair, unfair, unfair”, Aiichirou complained, trying to follow Rin’s mouth with his own, but the older boy pulled away teasingly and went to sit on the kitchen table.

Aiichirou’s mind was on other things than the baking for a while, which resulted in him accidentally clicking the mixer into full speed when he was supposed to start whipping cream. He yelped as the contents of the bowl in his hand splashed around.

Rin laughed heartily again, but as soon as Aiichirou shut off the mixer and turned to give him a glare, his laughter died out. For a moment, Aiichirou couldn't figure out why Rin was wearing such a stunned expression all of a sudden. Then he realized he had splashes of white cream all over his face.

”Nice”, Rin uttered with a choked voice and quickly dug his phone up from his pocket. As they found out the next moment, Aiichirou turned out to have surprising skills at wrestling when he had to restrain Rin from taking a picture of him.

Rin did let go of his phone in the end, on the condition that he got to clean the stains off Aiichirou’s face, which meant more making out. Hot, needy, practically-lying-on-the-table making out.

At this point, Aiichirou was really troubled by his desire. He mewled desperately into the soft kisses, pulling Rin even closer and running his hands all over his body. Rin was impossibly skilled with his tongue; Aiichirou felt blood rushing down as he tried to maintain his sanity under his boyfriend’s ministrations. He was pretty sure he would go crazy if Rin was still going to keep playing with him.

More to test Rin’s willingness than anything, Aiichirou slipped his hands down Rin’s abs until they were on his crotch. To his surprise, Rin let him, even arched into the touch.

”Sit on the chair”, Rin murmured between heated kisses.  
A blush spread on Aiichirou’s face at the command. He let out a shuddering chuckle, mostly to laugh at his own ridiculously excited state. ”I thought you liked anticipation”, he said breathlessly, still not sure if he was finally allowed to touch Rin more. ”You said so like, what, three seconds ago?”  
”I said I’d tell you when it happens”, Rin huffed, suddenly impatient. ”Which is now.”

Then Rin pushed his fingers into Aiichirou’s hair, his other hand pushing down his own pajama pants. With a wanton smirk on his godly lips, he said with an absolutely velvety voice: ”So, sweetheart, sit the fuck down.”

Aiichirou obeyed, running his hands over the bare thighs spreading in front of him. He licked his lips subconsciously. Rin was so, so gorgeous.

He glanced up at Rin and quirked an eyebrow. ”It’s unsanitary to do this in the kitchen”, he said, mostly just to tease.

Rin rolled his eyes.

His eyes soon rolled in a very different way when Aiichirou bowed his head and got his mouth on him.

The boy leaning down between the other’s legs played with the idea of giving payback for all the waiting, but decided not to. Today, Rin got to do whatever he wanted. Rin wanted to tease, so Aiichirou let him. Rin wanted to make out on the kitchen table, and that was what they did. Rin wanted a mouth on his cock, so he got one.

So Aiichirou gave it his all, and judging by Rin’s gasps and groans and small unintentional pulls of his hair over the next minutes, his all was indeed very pleasing.

”You – ah – fuck, Ai – have I ever told you – you give _amazing_ head”, Rin confirmed his thoughts, voice trembling, completely shaken after just a few moments of very thorough sucking. ”Like, ah, fucking hell – how – haah – how do you even – _ahh!_ ”

Aiichirou pulled back just in time, his hands continuing his mouth’s work as he stuck out his tongue; for the second time within a few moments, something white and sticky splashed on his face. Rin stared at his face all through his orgasm, at least he did when he could keep his eyes open.

Eventually Rin stopped shaking and tugging at the silver hair, his eyes still fixed on Aiichirou’s face. The younger boy wiped the warm splashes off his face with his hand, purposefully staring straight into Rin’s eyes as he did it. His lips quirked into a falsely coy smile.

”If something’s unfair here, it’s your blowjobs”, Rin panted, slumping down on his back on the table, a wide grin on his face in contrast to his complaining. ”I wanted to last longer, but _fuck_ , not possible.”

Aiichirou smiled and stood up, leaning over Rin’s body splayed on the table. His fingers brushed Rin’s muscular thighs, slipping to the inner sides of them, as he bowed down to kiss Rin’s collar bone.  
”Something else I can do for you?” he hummed.  
”You can and you will”, Rin mumbled. ”Just... give me a minute.”

Knowing how sensitive Rin became after an orgasm, Aiichirou nodded, left the tempting inner thighs alone and nodded and just laid a few more soothing kisses on the toned pecs.

Suddenly, he came up with an idea. He was not sure if Rin would like it, but he had a feeling it might be worth trying.

”I’d like to try something in the meantime”, he said tentatively.

A playful grin appeared on Rin’s face once Aiichirou fetched the bowl of cream. Aiichirou’s own coy smile was replaced with an expression matching to Rin’s as he raised the bowl to hold it above Rin’s stomach.

Cream had never tasted as good to Aiichirou as it did like this, spilled carefully on Rin’s perfect upper body and licked off from there, drop by drop.

Besides, it got Rin wired up again. He began panting and giving small moans, his body arching into Aiichirou’s touch. His muscles tensed ans twitched, his chest heaved, his fingers sunk into the silver hair.

”Ai”, Rin whined after a while, ”I want.”  
Aiichirou didn’t need more words than that to know what was in Rin’s mind. He pulled off and gave Rin an apologetic look. ”I have to go get the –”  
”No”, Rin cut him off, ”I won’t lie here while you go all the way to the bedroom and back. Use oil or something, I don’t care.”  
”Oil?” Aiichirou stuttered, his ears turning slightly red. ”But wouldn’t it be better to – ”  
”No.”  
”But are you sure –”  
”Yes, for fuck’s sake, Ai.”

Rin’s scowl made Aiichirou let out a soft giggle. It took him only a few seconds to figure out where he had put the cooking oil, but while he was looking for it, Rin shifted his ass closer to the edge of the table and growled impatiently.

Rin always had the gas pedal pressed to the metal or completely untouched; there was no in-between. He wanted nothing at all or everything, _now_. Aiichirou loved it. He smiled to himself as he retook his position between the red-head’s legs. He wanted to give Rin anything he wanted; he would give him the world if he could.

Writhing on his back, growing harder at the slow intrusion of Aiichirou’s oiled up fingers stretching him, Rin turned blissfully weak underneath his lover.

”Why did you ever worry?” Rin panted. ”I’ve been very satisfied with what you’ve come up with by far.”  
Aiichirou blinked; the context of Rin’s words went over his head. ”What?”  
” _Ah._ A-about my birthday.”  
”Oh.”

Rin pulled him down for a heated kiss, but it was kind of challenging to kiss him while he was also trying to get his legs on Aiichirou’s shoulders at the same time.

”Slow down, senpai”, Aiichirou snickered, face flushed because of Rin’s enthusiasm.  
”No”, Rin panted needily, ”my day, my rules. Hurry.”

So Aiichirou gripped Rin’s thighs and slid into him.

He loved this part; he loved watching Rin’s good-looking face losing composure as he thrust in, pulled back and pushed in again; he loved to hear the grumpy commands melt into silky mewls.

He loved seeing Rin completely lost in his pleasure, knowing it was _his_ doing; he was able to make his beloved senpai fall apart like this.

He loved quickening up the pace and slowing down again, until Rin, usually so confident and controlled, clutched his fingers to the fabric of his shirt and begged for him to give it to him good. He loved giving in to the pleas by slamming hard into Rin.

He loved this, not only because of the mindless pleasure and the tightness around him, but also because of the way Rin arched his neck and sputtered incoherent breathy words to him; he could make out his own name and ‘so good’ and multiple sloppy attempts at ‘ah, I’m going to’.

Taken over by affection, Aiichirou searched for Rin’s eyes. ”Senpai”, he panted out. ”I love you, senpai. L-look at me, will you?”  
Rin’s eyes opened to meet his gaze. ”I – love – you too”, he responded with shaky breaths, his eyes glistening. ”So much.”

Aiichirou loved making Rin cum at the same precise moment as he came.

”The kitchen is a mess”, was the next thing Aiichirou could croak out after several minutes of cooling down.  
”We’re a mess”, Rin groaned back. ”Bath.”  
”But the cake –”  
”Bath”, repeated Rin, ”cake later.”

Aiichirou had no choice but to fulfill Rin’s wish.

And on the other hand, sitting with his back to Rin’s chest in the cramped bathtub filled with warm water and unnecessary amount of foam was definitely not a bad way to take a breather.

”I’ve had fun today”, Rin said, dropping kisses on Aiichirou’s shoulders.  
”But I still feel like I didn’t do much”, Aiichirou said. ”I’d like to give you something that lasts.”  
”Shut up and let me enjoy my day”, murmured Rin. ”This lasts.”

Aiichirou smiled and let his body sink a little deeper in the water, relaxing in Rin’s arms.

*

The next day, Rin got a message on his phone. Had he been drinking something while he opened it, he would have certainly either spat it out or choked on it.

Aiichirou had sent him a picture of himself winking, holding his index and middle finger up in the air and grinning. With cream splattered all over his face.

Attached to the image, there was a text: _Tried to bake a cake again. Seems like I’m not very good at it. I didn’t let you take a pic the last time, so here. Happy late birthday. ;) <3_

Rin saved the picture and swore to himself he had the best boyfriend in the world.


End file.
